


Kisses and bets

by chameleon_soul



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Genesis wants is one kiss from his friend Sephiroth ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and bets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Crisis Core.

** Kisses and bets **

“Come on, Seph. What’s one little kiss between two friends?” Genesis leered, managing to smile smugly at the same time.

 

Sephiroth didn’t graze the other First with a response but instead let his eyes dart around, looking for some way to escape this nightmare.

 

Just a few seconds ago his life had still been wonderful. While the entire Shinra troops seemed to be in Christmas spirit and the entire building was decorated - with as piece the resistance the massive tree in the entrance hall - no one had tried to force him to actually participate in the joyfulness. He was left to his own devices, being allowed to safely navigate the corridors without being jumped by some overeager Christmas infected idiot who would want to drag him into the whole Christmas circus. They all respected him and more importantly respected his desire to be left alone and enjoy Christmas from a far. Well, all did except for one grinning idiot that was currently standing in front of him.

 

“Come on, Seph. I’m not asking that much,” Genesis whined. “Just one, tiny kiss.”

 

Sephiroth sighed. “Do we really have to? Can’t we just shake hands or something like that?”

 

“It’s tradition, Seph!” Genesis yelled scandalized. “Two persons who meet under the mistletoe need to kiss each other or bad luck will follow them for the rest of the year.”

 

“We didn’t exactly meet under the mistletoe,” Sephiroth pointed out. “You just suddenly pulled some out of your pocket and held it up above us.”

 

“Details, details,” Genesis waved Sephiroth’s objection away. “All that matters is that we are standing under mistletoe and thus, by count of the tradition, we need to share a kiss.” and he leaned in while Sephiroth leaned away.

 

“I still think we should hold a democratic vote about this. And I vote against kissing,” Sephiroth voiced.

 

Genesis pulled back and sighed. “No one ever votes about Christmas traditions, Seph. They just are as they are and everyone lives by them.”

 

“And then people wonder what is so wrong with the world,” Sephiroth mumbled.

 

“What was that?” Genesis leaned back in curiously.

 

“Nothing. How about I take a rain-check on that kiss? We can do it some other time,” Sephiroth tried hopefully. _Like never._

 

Genesis shook his head. “One isn’t allowed to walk away from under mistletoe until they kissed.”

 

Sephiroth looked upwards to Genesis’ hand holding the mistletoe. “You’re holding the damn thing so just give it to me and then I can be on my way.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Genesis feigned a heart attack. “That would leave me unprotected with bad luck for the rest of the year. How can you wish something like that upon one of your best friends?” and Genesis did his best to try and copy a kicked puppy’s look.

 

“You started this,” Sephiroth pointed out helpfully, ignoring Genesis’ attempt at trying to wheedle sympathy out of him. “If you’d only kept the stupid branch in your pocket, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

 

“But then I wouldn’t get my kiss,” Genesis complained.

 

“Not like you’ll be getting one anyway,” Sephiroth muttered, holding a once again leaning in Genesis at bay with his hand.

                                   -------------------------------------------------------

 

From a distance several SOLDIER operatives were watching on. Among them were Kunsel and Zack.

 

“Ten bucks Lt Rhapsodos gets his way,” Kunsel voiced, his eyes trained on the arguing Firsts.

 

“Ten bucks they’ll be still standing there when night falls,” Zack shot back.

 

Kunsel grinned and held his hand out. “Deal.”

 

Zack mirrored Kunsel’s grin and accepted Kunsel’s hand, sealing the bet.

 

“What are you two doing?” a deep voice spoke up from behind the two men, making Kunsel spring immediately to attention while Zack just turned around, smiling broadly.

 

“Angeal!” Zack greeted his mentor cheerfully.

 

Angeal nodded back. “Zack.” His attention shifted to Kunsel. “At ease.”

 

Kunsel relaxed again.

 

“And what mischief are you two plotting this time?” Angeal repeated his question.

 

“Nothing,” Zack smiled innocently.

 

“So I won’t find you swinging from the branches of the tree in the entrance hall this year?” Angeal raised his eyebrow questioningly.

 

“That was a bet, Angeal,” Zack whined. “My Soldier Honour was on the line.”

 

Angeal looked unimpressed at his student. “And the spiked punch two years back?”

 

“To liven up the party. Even a funeral had more happy faces,” Zack argued.

 

“It was a meeting with investors, Zack. It wasn’t a party. There only was punch cause it was around Christmas time and the kitchen staff had ordered too much punch that year. Lazard thought it would have been a shame to let the extra punch go to waste,” Angeal explained for what felt like the hundred time.

 

“But we did gain more funding,” Zack grinned up at Angeal.

 

Angeal sighed, shaking his head lightly. “You’re incorrigible, puppy.”

 

“But I’m still your favourite student,” Zack tried to wheedle a compliment out of Angeal.

 

“You’re my only student, Zack.”

 

“Cause you don’t need another one cause I’m that good.” Zack proudly stuck his chest forward.

 

“Cause I don’t have the energy or the time to take on another student. I’ve already got my hands full with the one I do have,” Angeal corrected.

 

“Aw, Angeal. You love me. You know you do,” Zack nudged Angeal playfully, making the older man smile fondly down on the black haired youth.

 

“It’s the only thing keeping me from trading you in,” Angeal admitted, ruffling Zack’s hair affectionately.

 

“And cause I am ‘hero’ quality,” Zack added, laughing while ducking out from underneath Angeal’s hand.

 

“We’ll just see about that, puppy. You still have a long way to go.”

 

“But I have the best teacher in the world,” Zack shot back, “so nothing in the world will stop me from achieving my goal!” and he pumped his fist in the air.

 

Angeal’s eyebrows rose. “Best teacher in the world, huh? Now I am really suspicious of what you and Kunsel are conspiring.” Angeal’s eyes shifted to Kunsel who immediately straightened up again.

 

Even though he hung out a lot with Zack and had already experienced many dealings with Lt Hewley, Kunsel still didn’t share yet the same level of comfort Zack obviously felt and shared with the First. In Kunsel’s eyes Lt Hewley was the easiest going First around Shinra but he was still a man to respect and fear at times.

 

“It ain’t us this time around, Angeal. I swear.”

 

Kunsel released a relieved breath as Angeal’s attention shifted back to Zack.

 

“Genesis is trying to steal a kiss from Sephiroth,” Zack continued.

 

Angeal’s eyes narrowed in on his two bickering friends. “Why is Genesis holding a branch of Chinese Lanterns above their heads?”

 

Zack grinned mischievously. “He convinced Sephiroth it’s mistletoe and that they need to kiss out of fear for risking bad luck.”

 

“And no one had the bright idea to go up there and inform Sephiroth that Genesis’ mistletoe isn’t mistletoe?” Angeal asked incredulously.

 

“And face Lt Rhapsodos’ wrath?” Kunsel looked at Angeal with big, horrified eyes. “No way! I mean, no way, sir.”

 

Angeal shook his head. “Genesis isn’t that bad.”

 

“To you maybe not, sir, but in the lower rangs he is known as a temperamentful man who’s rage would put a demon’s wrath to shame,” Kunsel quoted, his tone of voice betraying his sincerity.

 

Zack nodded, a serious look on his face. “I’ve known men who threw themselves into the heat of battle just to get away from Genesis.”

 

“Isn’t it one’s duty as a man of Shinra’s troops to participate in a battle and defend the people and our country?” Angeal asked, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

 

“Of course it is,” Zack agreed. “I’d never turn away from a battle to protect comrades and innocents, but these men were still in their pj’s. They just jumped out of their bed and tent, dashing like a madman into the ongoing fight just to get away from Genesis standing near their tent. And all were heard screaming, as they threw themselves onto the enemy, that they hoped for a quick but honourful death on the field. Anything better than surviving and having to face Lt Rhapsodos again. They even refused to go back and put the proper gear on as it would give them a bigger chance at surviving. No,” Zack shook his head,” no matter what you may say, Angeal, Genesis is feared,” he concluded, nodding to himself convinced.

 

Angeal looked incredulously at Zack. Surely his student was exaggerating. Genesis wasn’t that horrible. Sure he could behave sometimes like it was his time of the month, but …

 

Angeal paused.

 

Was that what was behind Genesis being able to motivate their troops that easily? Not respect but fear?

 

Angeal groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead.

 

He was going to need to have a talk with Genesis. Again.

 

“Anyways,” Zack cheerily continued, obliviously to Angeal’s sunken mood, “I put ten bucks on Genesis and Sephiroth still being there when night falls and Kunsel betted that Genesis would get his way,” the black haired youth told Angeal, letting the man in on Kunsel and his bet and steering the conversation away from Genesis’ reputation..

 

Kunsel’s big eyes shifted to Zack, a look of utter disbelief on his face. Zack so hadn’t said that out loud, right?

 

“Betting is against Soldiers rules, Zack,” Angeal admonished.

 

Kunsel’s shoulders sagged in defeat. Yes, he had.

 

“You can be expelled from the program for it,” Angeal continued after which he fished ten bucks out of his pocket. “Ten bucks Sephiroth gets enough of it and just walks away.”

 

Zack grinned, accepting Angeal’s money. “Deal.”

 

Kunsel could only stare in disbelief, trying to reboot his brains so he could instruct his hands to pick up his jaw that was currently lying on the floor.

 

The sudden sound of a pair of approaching footsteps made Kunsel, Zack and Angeal turn their attention back to the two non-mistletoe confined Firsts.

 

A few moments later Hojo rounded the corner.

 

Immediately Sephiroth’s eyes flew wide open while a panicking look came over the man’s face, making Genesis frown and look confused over his shoulder at what had the other First so spooked.

 

Genesis groaned defeated, already imagining perfectly what would happen next and true to Genesis vision, Sephiroth’s hand shot upward, yanking the Chinese Lanterns out of Genesis’ hand after which the white haired man turned on his heels and ran the other way as if the Devil was on his heels. Chinese Lanterns held above his head.

 

“Right on time,” Angeal muttered.

 

Zack’s eyes turned disbelieving on his mentor. “You knew?”

 

“Of course I knew, puppy. We excited the same meeting. It was only a matter of time before Hojo would pass here as it’s the only way to his lab.”

 

“That’s cheating, Angeal!” Zack objected.

 

“No, puppy. It’s called making the best use of the Intel available to you.”

 

“But, but, but …”

 

Angeal reached out, putting his hand under Zack’s chin and snapping his student’s mouth shut. “Like I said, puppy. You still have a lot to learn.”

 

And with a big grin on his face – and twenty bucks extra in his pockets – Angeal gave Hojo a friendly nod as he passed the man, making the scientist stare confused after Angeal’s retreating back.

 

First Sephiroth had run away from him, looking like an idiot with that plant held above his head, then he had passed a gloomy looking Genesis and now he got a friendly nod from Angeal who otherwise only growled at him. “Christmas,” Hojo shook his head, continuing his way, “it really did fuck with people’s brains.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

THE END

 


End file.
